


Breathe Today

by mchnclbrd



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchnclbrd/pseuds/mchnclbrd
Summary: For an international assassin/superhero, Natasha was quite the mess.Every decision she makes sends her into a tizzy, until her mind gets so loud she can't hear anything but her own heartbeat and she just-She needs it to stop.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Breathe Today

**Author's Note:**

> not me putting my ultimate non-sexual fantasy into writing

Her mind was too messy, she thought as she stared out at the skyline.

An international superhero was supposed to be fearless, calm, at least self-sufficient for Christ’s sake. 

But she wasn’t. Even the simplest of decisions, such as whether or not to order dinner, sent her into a full meltdown the level of which had never before been seen at the tower. Tony didn’t even melt down this hard when he and Cap fell out after Germany.

It was a simple decision, thinking back on it. Should she order takeout or cook the one meal she knew how to make for the sixth night in a row? Surely she should be able to make that decision.

But she couldn’t decide. So she fled the scene and somehow ended up on the roof, looking at the New York city skyline, swinging her feet over the edge, and somehow contemplating whether or not to jump, which seems like a stupid reaction to dinner but hey, her brain was broken.

“Your brain isn’t broken,” a voice said from behind her. She almost screamed. not even realizing she was speaking allowed. Careful not to fall off the edge, Natasha turned around slowly. 

“Clint.” She stood up and walked towards him, meeting him in the middle.

“You can’t keep doing this, my love,” he said, tucking her into his chest. She nodded against him.

“I know. I just- I can’t stop Clint, I can’t make my brain work right, I can’t decide anything, I can’t make it stop I can’t I can’t I-” Clint shushed her and held her closer against him.

“It’s okay. You’re okay, I promise.” They stood for a moment before Clint took a deep breath and spoke again.

“Nat, I have a proposition for you.” 

“Yeah?” She pulled away slightly to look at him, questioning in her eyes.

“I want to own you. And I know you have a million questions, but I also know you aren’t in a place to make your own decisions and to take care of yourself. Let me do that. Please. I’ll make the decisions for you. I’ll take care of you, and when I can’t, I’ll make sure you take care of yourself. And I know I’m totally overstepping and I am probably way-”

“Yes,” Natasha said. 

“Yes?”

“There are a million different things we have to talk about, but yes. I would like that very much,” she said, already feeling as though a fifty pound boulder had been taken off her shoulders. Clint reached down and kissed her, sealing the deal.

“We’ll talk about the specifics in the morning, okay?” Natasha nodded and Clint started to walk away before realizing that she wasn’t following.

“Natasha? You coming?” He waited for a moment before realizing that Natasha, finally not panicking, had shut her mind off and needed him to decide that for her.

“I-” Clint walked back towards her and took her hand, gently kissing her.

“Shh. It's okay, don't say anything. Come on. We’re going to go downstairs and you’re going to have some of the Chinese I ended up ordering for dinner- you never did make that decision- and then we’re going to take a bath, and then we’re going to go to bed. And I’ll wake you up in the morning, okay? You don’t have to talk to me, we’re not going to have sex, I’m just going to take care of you tonight, because that’s what you need. Blink once for yes and twice for no.” Natasha hesitated and then blinked once.

“Good girl. Come on, my love, let’s go downstairs and eat, okay? I saved some pork for you.” Natasha smiled softly before letting herself be guided downstairs.


End file.
